


A Small Reminder

by Rui_The_Galax_Angel



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: alternate take on a scene, probably kinda ooc sorry about that, some minor violence but i don't think it's enough for a tag?, still tagging it here just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_The_Galax_Angel/pseuds/Rui_The_Galax_Angel
Summary: An alternate take on the scene in the cave where Clementine has to face walker James.





	A Small Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first TWDG fic since I only just binge played every single season for the past week. I'm late to the party, I know. So, if it's kinda sucky, I'm very sorry, I tried my best.  
> But, yeah, randomly got this idea late at night and had to write it because I adore James. I hope you like it.

Clementine gently shoved AJ and Tenn towards the river as the Walkers' groaning grew louder and louder. She knew that they were going to reach the clearing soon so she desperately needed to find a potential bridge. She tried to keep her cool as she rushed over to a nearby log and began kicking it in an attempt to make it shift. However, her mind was swarming. So much had happened within in the space of a few hours, it was dizzying.

The mission to sneak into the boat had her heart pounding the entire time and an acidic taste rested in the back of her throat.

Louis nearly got his finger cut off and AJ bit a woman's ear off.

Louis killed a person for the first time. The fear and guilt in his eyes and voice broke Clem's heart.

Violet lost her sight, thanks to their bomb.

James got captured and…

Clem grimaced as that sight flashed in her mind once again. She should have told AJ to shoot Lily... She was stupid for actually believing Lily's lies... At least everyone else was safe. Louis, Ruby, Aasim, Omar, Willy, Violet. Now she just had to make sure that AJ and Tenn got back to the school too. Her mind was just swimming, she could barely focus on anything she was doing. With one last kick, the log finally shifted and floated down to the rocks, forming a bridge for her and the kids to use.

"We'll have to go one at a time. Tenn, you go first." Clem ordered bluntly, lifting the torch higher. Tenn just silently nodded as AJ helped him onto the log. Clem tried to hide her frown as she thought back to James' final moments. His grateful smile when AJ handed him his gun. The shock and pain on his face as Lily jammed that damn knife through his chest. The way he weakly choked out her name as he drowned in his own blood. She should never have believed Lily. That was probably why she felt so much satisfaction when her arrow plunged into Lily's neck as she tried to escape.

Clem was pulled out of those thoughts by the rustling and groaning from the cave's entrance and flinched in the direction of the noise. Walkers had begun slowly squeezing into the clearing one at a time. She looked over at the two small boys. Tenn had only just managed to get his balance and begin crossing the log.

"Hurry! I'll hold them off!" She barked urgently. Clem really wanted to get out before the number of walkers grew. Tenn began stumbling across the log at her words. Pulling out her knife, Clem positioned herself between the boys and the walkers. She plunged the blade into the head of the nearest walker and tossed it to the side before freezing at an unexpected sight. A walker with next to no noticeable injuries, except a wound on their chest. A walker with blood dripping down from their nose and mouth. A walker with smooth, brown hair.

"James..." Clem gasped, tightening her grip on her knife. The boy staggered towards her, dragging his half dead body closer and closer. His clouded eyes looked empty, yet... they also seemed... dazed. Clem grimaced as she stabbed her knife into the forehead of another walker and glanced behind herself to check on the children. Tenn had made his way to the other side, while AJ was carefully climbing onto the log. The girl took a shaky breath as she picked up a nearby rock.

"I'm sorry, James!" She yelled, guilt laced into her voice as she launched the rock at the boy despite her hesitation. He stumbled backwards as the rock slammed into his shoulder. It only slowed him for few seconds before he regained his balance and began lurching towards Clem again. He was staring directly at her, yet it seemed as if he was staring through her. The sight caused guilt to flood through Clem's chest again as she shoved her knife through the mouth of yet another walker and pushed the lifeless body into the water. Her heart pounded as James closed in on her. She held onto her knife as if her life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry, James!" She choked out, holding back her tears as she kicked James' knee. She bit her lip as he collapsed onto the ground. It was her fault that he had ended up this way, and now she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Why? She managed to kill Lee, despite the pain. But, then again, Lee wanted her to kill him... Lee had cut off his arm in hopes that he wouldn’t turn. Lee made Clem handcuff him to a radiator because he was scared he would attack her. Would James want that? Would he want her to kill him? Or would he rather stay as a walker? He always seemed his happiest when quietly wandering around with walkers. He was elated when Clem believe that he may be right about walkers. Just… What would he want Clem to do?

"Clem! We're over! Quick!" AJ called out from the other side of the river. Clem stumbled backwards anxiously, but noticed that James hadn't moved an inch. Usually, walkers followed them until they were dead, yet James remained completely still, staring at the ground intently. Clem looked closer as she continued pushing herself away, just in case. A small piece of paper had fallen onto the ground. A familiar piece of paper. It took Clem a few seconds to recognise it. It was the photo of James and Charlie. Remembering that sweet smile of his when he displayed the photo, Clem slowly glanced up at the boy. His eyes were glued to the photo and seemed to be... a lot softer than they were when he first entered the cave. His mouth moved slightly and quiet noises left it, as if he was trying to say something as his hand twitched gingerly.

 

Clem thought back to the conversation her and James shared in front of his barn. Was he right? Was there something inside of the walkers? The mesmerised look in his eyes reminded her of the walker that stared up at the windchime. Curious, Clem cautiously shuffled forward towards the deceased boy. Was there any chance at all that…?

"Clem! What are you doing?!" AJ shrieked at her worriedly.

"Please hurry! More walkers are getting closer to the entrance! And it sounds like more are coming!" Tenn added, agitation clear in his voice.

"Hold on..." The girl whispered in response, glancing over at the entrance. There were a few walkers there, but the one in the front had gotten stuck and was blocking the rest of the group. After coming to the conclusion that there was still some time, she carefully leaned forward and delicately plucked up the photo. James croaked loudly, seemingly in protest. Clem gulped nervously as she held out the photo in front of the boy. She inched her hand closer to his with anticipation. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect as James' hand lifted up towards the photo. The brown haired girl was prepared to spring backwards in case things went bad. But, nothing bad happened. The boy's gloved hand gently grabbed onto the corner of the photo, pulling it closer to his body as Clem released her grip. Clem watched carefully, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. James’ other hand slowly lifted up to the photo and grabbed onto the other corner. He leaned his face in closer to the photo, his eyes completely glued to the picture of the two beaming boys. Despite being completely clouded, his eyes displayed flashes of many different emotions. Sadness. Loneliness. Shock. Calm… Love. Clem’s eyes widened even more as her mind slowly pieced together every part of the phenomenon she was witnessing.

"You were right..." She muttered in disbelief, letting out a small, breathy chuckle. AJ thought he was crazy, and Clem honestly wasn't sure what to think. But James... He believed that people were still there inside the walkers. And he was right. Clem shook her head as an amazed smile made its way onto her face. She shifted herself even closer to James and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. His head limply tilted in the direction, staring at the hand like a curious child.

"It's okay, James... I'm sorry for what I did to you... You were a really great friend, and I failed you… But, you're okay. You'll see Charlie again someday... Goodbye. Take care." She murmured softly with a caring smile. James stared up at her with a stunned expression. Despite the glazed look in his eyes, Clem noticed a hint of gratefulness as he began gently groaning.

"Clem!" AJ shouted urgently, desperate for Clem to rejoin him. Clem gave James one last encouraging pat on his shoulder before pushing herself onto her feet, grabbing the torch and leaping across the log. The trio of survivors glanced over at the other side of river a final time before sprinting out to safety while the herd of walkers continued flooding through the cavern as a single walker remained seated in the middle of the clearing.

"...ie..." He croaked out quietly with a new found sense of tranquility as he continued staring at the photo, completely mesmerised. His arms softly moved closer to his body, holding the photo against his silent chest as the rest of the walkers staggered past him, keeping plenty of space between them. James’ mouth twitched slightly until it finally displayed that same warm smile.


End file.
